


Fan Fiction

by Cas_s_Honeybee, Dgray3994



Series: Blame it on Singer Series [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Nudity mentioned, fan art mentioned, fan fiction, stop looking at that, what exactly is this, what's going on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_s_Honeybee/pseuds/Cas_s_Honeybee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dgray3994/pseuds/Dgray3994
Summary: During a bit of downtime, Jai finds herself researching a site, unfortunately it takes her to a place she's not sure she wants to be on anymore. Gwen just wants to know what the hell she's looking at. And there's a side of Dean exposed that neither knew was out there on the internet.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Characters
Series: Blame it on Singer Series [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1210602
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Supernatural





	Fan Fiction

At a random motel on the outskirts of Cincinnati, Ohio, Gwen climbed the stairs to the second floor room with two, large, brown bags braced tightly in her arm from the Chinese restaurant across the street. She had left Jai lounging on the bed, half in and out of consciousness due to the exhaustion of taking on a nest of vampires and then hauling ass both in the last eighteen hours. 

The “hauling ass” part is what took the longest. They had cleared two states heading north before Jai had pulled the car over off the highway, grumbling loudly that her eyes wouldn’t stay open anymore and here they were. That was four hours ago, and Gwen had managed to not only get a few notes on the hunt down, but also inventoried the weapons in the time it took Jai to sleep it off.

She thought she'd be okay. She thought Jai would be able to sleep and give her some peace. Give her just a little more time without the constant questions or conversation that always came after a ‘hunt and run’ like they had just done, but thoughts and actions in their life were rarely one and the same.

When she opened the door, it was to two empty beds,  _ and _ an empty table, and no Jai in sight. She set the bags down, drew a blade from behind her back ,and made her way through the room to stand by the bathroom door. 

Jai was standing at the bathroom sink with the light on, toothbrush one hand and tablet in the other, but she wasn’t moving, and the water wasn’t on, so it had been more of a thought to brush them then actually accomplishing it. Her eyes were locked on whatever held her interest on the tablet.

“What are you doing?” Gwen questioned, her voice low, but apparently loud enough to catch her attention.

Jai jumped, took her eyes off the tablet and shrugged, a small  _ trying _ to look innocent smirk on her face before she dropped the toothbrush back in her cup and headed out of the small space. She stopped just past Gwen and looked at the bags on the table.

“You got dinner?” She blinked, glancing back at the woman still waiting for an answer.

“What are you doing?” Gwen repeated, to which the answer was the same, but this time ended with the smaller of the two hunters climbing up to the headboard with the tablet.

“Bobby texted.” Her eyes were right back on the screen. “Um, something about a case about twenty minutes away. I told him we’d look into it but…” She looked up, thoroughly confused and shook her head. “This isn’t exactly what I thought I’d find.”

Now that piqued Gwen’s interest just a bit as she made her way to the waiting food. “What’s the case?” 

“So far three girls in an afterschool writing community group have gone missing. Not all at the same time, but usually after the meeting, and mostly on days where they post things.”

“Post things? What exactly are they writing?”

Jai shrugged, still without looking up. “Something called ‘fan fiction’? Some weird online platform thing where you take your favorite shows, or books, and rewrite them to include yourself or,” she waved her hand, “change the outcome of an episode you don’t like.”

“Okay, so what’s got you so perplexed?” Gwen pulled out a box of dumplings, the sauce that went along with them, and slowly started eating, hoping to keep Jai from taking over all the food.

“Some of this is what they call ‘real person fiction’ or  _ RPF.” _

“And?”

The boys are in it.”

Gwen dropped the fork. “What?”

“Yeah, um, it’s under an urban legend tag. Apparently, one of the girls from the group mentions in her beginning notes that she actually met them when she was younger, but that’s really not possible, right? And there’s books? Did you know know that? I mean besides the obvious ones but I don’t know if it’s the whole Carver Edland series thing, or something completely different? It mentions John and Uncle Bobby.” This got her to put the tablet down but she only stared at the wall for a minute before raising it up again. “This girl, the one writing about  _ our _ boys, she’s sixteen, how young is younger?”

“How can the boys be in it? They’re not television.”

“But they are in the books, at least Edlund's ones.”

“Really bad versions of them where Sam looks like a strange version of Fabio.”

“Pfft, and Dean’s some hulking army-man clone, I know, I’ve seen the cover, but Gwen, I’m telling ya, these are  _ OUR _ boys.”

“Okay, so people are writing about the two of them, is it really that big of a deal?”

“Well, no, but they  _ are _ naked.” She let that one slip out as nonchalantly as possible, still being as cryptic as ever. “And Cas. Whoa, let me tell you, some of the things they have him and Dean doing...” Jai turned to look at her. “At least they got that part right, minus the you in the situation, which honestly is very weird after all this time.”

“Wait, Cas wasn’t even mentioned in the books.”

“But like I said RPF and possibly a whole new series of books.”

“Maybe it’s definitely something to look into, especially with Cas now out there in the open. It’s hard to imagine him not slipping about Cas at least once but these girls knowing about him.”

“Or angels at all for that matter, but viola, there it is, right there in living color.”

“What do you mean?”

“The… ah, fan art. One of these kids has a wild imagination. and I’ve seen more of Dean than I ever, and I do mean ever, want to see in real life. Don’t get me wrong the guy has an amazing body, I will absolutely admit that but I don’t need to see him…” And she made a hand gesture that had Gwen choking on her dumplings before she got up from the table, almost knocking the chair back into the wall. She snatched the tablet away. “Hey!”

“ _ What _ are you looking at?” Gwen turned the screen to see the very nude artist rendering of Dean full-frontal leaning back into a nearly naked Castiel, his hand wrapped around the base of his own cock coming in spurts and Gwen shook. How did they know exactly how he looked under all those layers? She thrust the tablet back at her and stomped off to the table once more. “What site is that?

“AO3? Tumblr? There’s so many, but this one,” she turned the tablet a bit and cleared her throat. “You think he would send a comparison shot?”

“Why would you want to see Dean naked?”

“Oh, I saw him once, when he was about nineteen,” she let out a breath like a “whoo” but shook her head, but her voice was just as uninterested as she hoped. “To say I ever want to see him that nude again, well this… it’s just for science, and to see how much these girls might have stalked him when he was in the area, and again, how much ‘younger’ were they if they have that detailed of a shot?” She put the tablet down and pointed as her eyes landed on Gwen. “The detail means first-hand viewing. And now, I will never be able to get that image of him out of my head. It’s torture. Every time I look at him, I’m going to see his hand, wrapped around his…”

“Stop!” 

She did, but she smirked as she got up from the bed and all the way to the table. Gwen narrowed her eyes, following Jai’s movements as she sat down across from her, grabbed the brown bag and fished for her food.

It wasn’t until she had the barbeque spare ribs in front of her that Jai spoke again. “Apparently, there’s slash fiction too, but I have no idea what that is.”

Gwen choked again on part of her dumpling. When she was able to breathe, she shook her head. “It’s a way of paring two people together.” Jai dropped the fork this time and blinked at her with a blank face, as if all emotion had just run away. “What?”

“They have those with the boys.”

“What?”

“Like Sam and Dean.” She slowly reached for the can of soda on the table. “Together.”

“Together?” 

“Yeah, you know,” and she stopped in her movements to lace her fingers together. “Together.”

“You need to stop reading that.” 

“Oh, I stopped reading a long time ago,” Jai shrugged, “I was just looking at the fan art when you came in.”

“How long were you staring at that drawing?”

“Um,” Jai scratched her head. “Long enough, let’s just leave it at that.”

“And Sam?”

“What about him?”

“Are there any…” Gwen glanced at the tablet.

“ _ OH _ , yeah,” she smiled, beamed like a lighthouse in the night, and Gwen rolled her eyes, “those were the first ones I found. How does a writing group of seven teenagers have so much time on their hands?”

“Maybe it’s not just them.”

“Maybe, but I think we’re going to definitely need to look into this one.”

Gwen sighed, stabbed a dumpling with her fork, and grumbled. “Definitely.”

After a few moments of silence, Jai finally cleared her throat, folding her arms on the table in front of her as one side of her lip turned up in a smirk. “So… about that comparison picture.”

Gwen let out an exasperated sigh and picked up her phone. 


End file.
